


【吼父子】The monster you made

by TirroGaris



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TirroGaris/pseuds/TirroGaris
Summary: ※斜线左右有意义！斜线左右有意义！斜线左右有意义！※角色属于暴雪，厨力属于我，大量捏造和OOC注意。这个在9.1上线前就开始写了，如果9.1打了我的脸……没事，它在上一篇《When you look back》已经打过一次了。※预警包括但不限于：心理创伤重播，加尔鲁什并不是一个好孩子，他的父亲也并不是一个好父亲……以及多处性描写（乱伦）和血腥描写。全部展开所围绕的大前提是“加尔鲁什是个父控”，如接受不能就不要点开了。※Summary：镜子映照出的是你，也不是你。终于得以逃离监牢的加尔鲁什，经过了一面破碎的镜子。
Relationships: Garrosh Hellscream/Grommmash Hellscream
Kudos: 1





	【吼父子】The monster you made

**WARNING：** 欢迎来到里世界。阅读前请再三确保自己接受这个前提：病态关系。乱伦以及斜线左右有意义。本篇不适用于讨论普世道德。

从一面镜子说起吧。

逃离了温西尔暗无天日的地牢，他一头扎进了暗无天日的林沼。当人迷失在黑暗中时，任何光源都能会成为救命稻草，加尔鲁什就是这样被一座废墟中的闪光吸引的，摇摇晃晃走到跟前，才发现那是一面破碎的镜子。

华美考究的装饰昭示着它曾属于一位贵族。但废墟里裸露的树根早已腐朽，镜框两侧气派的石像鬼雕刻也锈蚀剥落。它们都随着繁荣的消逝而蒙尘，只不过加尔鲁什碰巧发现了它。

他抬手去摸，仅剩半截的镜子里模糊地映照出他的身影，狼狈而落魄。这件古物的不加遮掩叫他气恼，而就在这时，幽暗的镜面却忽然卷起一阵水涡般的红光——

幻象，愚弄般的幻象。

加尔鲁什被彻底激怒了。

沉重的砖石砸向了镜子，连同手腕伤口渗出的……心能。他像一头被噩梦踢了一脚的裂蹄牛，顾不上有没有毁掉这件不详之物，就匆匆离开了这个鬼地方。

原计划也无非是找个远离那些尖耳朵生物的角落藏身，纵使每一个温西尔都在说“戴罪之人逃不出雷文德斯”，他相信既然有挣脱牢笼的机会，必然也有办法离开雷文德斯。

假如没有遇到后来发生的一切的话。

“砰”的一声，重物撞击地面的钝响将意识拽回现实。

鼻子捕捉到了一股新鲜的血味， _他带猎物回来了_ 。加尔鲁什像要确认什么似地聆听了一会儿，然后放下打磨一半的铁片，朝着皮制帐篷外头走去。

“你从哪里找到这些的？”一出帐篷，阴湿的冷气立刻挤走了肺里残存的温暖。他拾起一根枯枝拨旺了篝火，踢了踢瘫在他脚边尚在渗出心能光芒的巨大的尸体。吞噬者。与之相连的锁链还捆着两头酷似食腐狼的生物，脖颈上伤口可怖地外翻着， _它们都是被一击毙命的_ ，“也许下次我可以和你一起去。”

带来猎物的“猎手”无甚表情地看了他一眼。分不清是血还是心能的红色黏液溅满了胸口和一侧的脸颊，其中一缕正沿着皮肤的表面滑过布满刺青的下巴，可“猎手”满不在乎：“那你找到第三个人了吗？”

 _什么？_ 他一时间还傻乎乎地没反应过来。

对方和他大概是这片荒郊野岭中唯二的两个兽人了，虽然他们十有八九已不是活物，但这不代表他们大意到不留一个人看守营地。

“我打赌温西尔找不着这里。”“我的父亲”，想了想，加尔鲁什还是没把这个称呼说出口，“他们中的好些逃出了最大的那座城堡，附近的贵族主动抛弃了治下的土地，任由入侵的吞噬者和失控的野兽四处作祟。而对我们来说，相当于拥有了一片予取予求的猎场。这里很合适休整，没人胆敢打扰。”

只要不穿过大道尽头的那道门。据看守他的狱卒说，穿过通往灰烬荒野大门的温西尔都不曾回来过。

然而对方，他的“父亲”却不置可否地摇了摇头：“是吗？你似乎对这样的日子很满足，我不记得你是安于现状的人。”

加尔鲁什甚至搞不清这一切是如何发生的。

在砸了那面镜子后，他就遇到了格罗玛什，他那第一个接受恶魔之血的奴役又在与恶魔的战斗中牺牲了的父亲。

一个人只要意识尚存，就会为了追逐满足而幻想，但幻想是如此的易碎，他早早学会了不再信任那些脆弱的东西。过去他的子民就是因为脆弱所以退缩了，他们默守陈规、拒绝融入他狂热的理想，最终将他处死在了三十五年前的故乡草原上。在经历过雷文德斯地牢里与拷打相伴的长梦，目睹过百般思念的身影一次次出现又一次次消失后，他理当深刻地记住这个教训——可亲眼所见至亲“死而复生”时，他才发现自己远没有想象中的“意志坚定”。

灾厄林一隅，野兽的尸体堆积了一路。他的父亲就站在最大的那头旁边，用短刀剖开猎物的胸膛，抓出它的心脏，任由满溢着心能的血液如雨水一般淋在他的脸上。

不同于记忆里被恶魔邪能污染的绿色，他的皮肤是兽人最纯净的棕褐色。

我在做梦吗？加尔鲁什近乎神经质地颤抖起来。名为“渴望”的子弹打中了他，渴望喊出那个兽人的名字，渴望伸手擦去他嘴角和头发上的血迹……可他才恍惚地踏出一步，短刀的刀尖就迅捷地瞄准了他。那双金色眼睛里的敌意叫他发冷，紧贴的刀刃只消再向下一寸就能割断他的喉咙。期盼已久的重逢，显然不似他幻想的那般温馨。

“你以为我是什么？”对方开口。

他以为他出现了幻觉，以为奇迹再也不会照进深渊——有也是一场温西尔的别有用心的骗局，因为他只在父亲审问俘虏时听过这种口吻。

但出乎意料地，刀刃离开了他的脖子。

“我知道你是谁。”格罗玛什甩手将它插进潮湿的泥土，“我还知道你做过的事。退后，我不想同你交谈。”

 _至少伟大的地狱咆哮留了我一命_ ，他在心里咕哝着，认为这就是自己所能奢求的极限了，然而当他跟着格罗玛什来到临时搭建的营地时，腹底扑腾起来的热流差点让他控制不住表情。作为营地它称得上简陋，隐蔽在林地迷雾的后头，只保留了最实用的部分：一顶加固的皮制帐篷、一丛篝火、一座用于打磨武器的铁砧（看上去是在温西尔废弃的据点里找到的）和包围营地一圈的尖刺木桩——也象征着一个信任的开始。

明明组建钢铁部落的日子，自己有好几次是留宿在格罗玛什的营帐里的。 _不一样，那不一样_ ，他固执地重复，当时的对方并不知晓他的真实身份，也不明白他为什么热衷于观察自己，权当他是一位献上未来启示的先知。

_此刻他说他知道我是谁……_

即使信任微小得仿若黑夜里的萤火，即使地牢里那一个个泡影般的梦依然纠缠着他，加尔鲁什也不由自主地放纵自己沉浸到了眼下被胜利冲昏头脑的晕眩感中。

当然，“只有愚蠢的食人魔脑袋才会把巧合当常理”。

看着对方将猎物固定到斜刺的木桩上，随即剖出饱含心能的心脏扔进篝火当中，加尔鲁什默默坐到重新腾起的火焰旁，把手里还没打磨完的夜铸钢刃片转了一个角度——这也是来自温西尔的战利品。雷文德斯可不存在什么血吼，他们得给自己打点顺手的武器，可惜最近能搜集到的材料越来越少了。

死亡曾妄图像逼疯其他灵魂一样逼疯他，最终以失败告终。他对自己的死只抱有些许遗憾，因为他没在死亡前建成他理想的世界，也没能实现自己对“父亲”关于征服的承诺。在他慢慢学会耐心之后，死亡慷慨地给予了他永恒的时间，更别提温西尔们自顾不暇的现在，他还额外挣到了一份来之不易的自由。唯一美中不足的是生前的回忆总会接二连三控制不住地涌现，它们本应被抽离他的身体，成为他的罪孽，写上他的罪碑，可他拒绝了温西尔们的“恩典”。

_我无非换了一种方式背负它们。_

这也使得他不知不觉中发现，他比记忆里更热衷于观察他的父亲了。

手里的砥石依旧有条不紊地继续着它的工作，隔着摇曳的火光，他不时听到兽皮被剥离血肉的嘶啦声，宛如一根绵长的脐带正跟它的母体藕断丝连，紧接着，一声清脆的金属破空声落下，这根“脐带”，狼皮与血肉黏连的部分被一刀两断。空气归于寂静，他好奇地让目光追了过去，对方已经解下厚重的肩甲，正老练地把狼皮挂到支起的长矛上风干。狼皮被熨帖的篝火烘得逐渐蓬松起来，它和格罗玛什的身上都沾着斑驳的“血”，好像这些东西天生是属于他们的一部分。

若非心能引燃的木头缺乏温暖的松脂香气，高大的林木间也听不见风鹏的鸣叫，加尔鲁什几乎忍不住幻想，眼前就是他生前幻想过无数次的与父亲一同狩猎的某一夜。

可是， _不够，还不够_ 。

生前他听黑石氏族的火枪手说过，被有毒矿物炼制的弹丸打中的人是被诅咒的，他们无一例外，伤口腐败直至死亡。此时此刻，双眼越是不知餍足地汲取着所能捕获的每个细节，内心的一角越是像被子弹的毒素诅咒一般搏动着怀疑的隐痛。

_真是如此吗？这一切，我眼见的一切？_

“你想杀了我。”在他准备回帐篷取另一块铁片时，背后突然响起了格罗玛什的声音。

砥石猝不及防地在青灰色的铁器表面摩擦出一串火星：“……什么？不可能！”

到底什么样的举动才能传达给对方这种信号？

拙劣的借口骗不过他的父亲，加尔鲁什紧张地搜寻起几分钟前的种种，但这次对方似乎连找借口的时间也不打算给他。

“我看得出来，从你的眼睛里。”格罗玛什的笑里浮着一层直白的嘲弄，“你完全有理由这么做……也知道该怎么做。为什么还不动手？”

这话深深刺痛了加尔鲁什。

“父亲……”他像个做坏事被抓个正着的小孩一样，张口结舌，手足无措。尤其当他注意到格罗玛什悲哀的眼神，羞耻几近将他吞没。他提高声音，飞快地改了口，“不……我是说，你看错了！”

_我是你的孩子，我一生憧憬着你，我渴望成为你的……_

“我不是你的什么‘父亲’。”他惧怕的事终归是发生了。

他不知自己该不该庆幸话音落下时没有一把武器被丢到他的面前，而格罗玛什不再多说什么，转身换了一把刃面更宽的刀，将吞噬者耷拉的脑袋切了下来。

血流唱着轻快的乐曲，注入进骨质的容器。

_以先祖之名，你怎么可以说得这么轻描淡写……_

死者是不需要进食的，可加尔鲁什感到自己的胃在经受难以忍受的翻搅——如果它还存在的话。纵然有多不甘心于这种结果，深呼吸过后，也只剩下了堆积如山的疲惫：“我憎恨着别的东西，将我困在这个暗无天日的鬼地方……”

愤怒的火焰燃烧得猛烈却又燃烧得太快了。

他甚至做不到拿惯用的理由说服自己，说服自己一如过往地抬头直视对方，直视那双淡金色的，头狼般的眼睛。

_是你欺骗了他……_

闭嘴！

他逃出了地牢，他不会再被温西尔蛀虫的骗局打败了——

然而力竭的理智退无可退，渐渐让位于一股不合时宜的奇怪的饥饿感。他注意到一只用兽骨凿成的容器，搁在篝火边的岩石上，盛满了诱人的血的味道。

胃里蛰伏的饥饿感叫嚣得更加得意。

_该死的，什么时候……？_

“所以你也不知道怎么离开这儿。”格罗玛什淡淡地作出了结论。他如梦初醒，发现自己不知何时拿起了那只骨碗，碗里动荡的液体上正倒映着一张憔悴而惶惑的兽人的脸。

”父亲……”

“够了。”对方仅用一声冷哼堵回了他的话，“我从未对你履行过一个父亲的职责，别再那样叫我了。”

格罗玛什走向了营地的另一头，留下他近乎麻木地喝干那些心能之血。微凉的液体沿着食管蠕动下坠，体力得到了恢复，却丝毫也填不满胃里愈演愈烈的饥饿。

一切仿佛都在被那双淡金色的眼睛审视的瞬间打回了原形，昔日手持血吼号令千军的地狱咆哮督军无助地坐在石堆上，只为等他的父亲大发慈悲看他一眼。

_加尔鲁什，可怜的加尔鲁什，你难道还没看出来吗？_

他心烦意乱地回了帐篷。

必须做点什么转移注意力，找到等待打磨的另一块铁片也好，拼合好两张晾干的兽皮也好……而绝望的是，门帘完全阻隔了他父亲的身影，帘外的动静照样擅自地在他脑子里描摹出那个身影的动向：

脚步如草原狼般从容而野性，在铁砧上锤打搜集来的夜铸钢时，因蓄力而隆起的肌肉线条叫人联想到最坚实的山脊；专注是一个战士最好的素养，或许死亡也无法让他抛却他的战斗习惯；弓身肢解猎物时，浓密的黑发会顺着脊背弧度流淌直下，他闭上眼都能望见那双金色眼睛如火焰般熠熠生辉，灼灼不息……没人做得到对格罗玛什的出现视若无睹，也没人猜得透他下一秒将往哪去。

小时候睡不着觉时，他已经同现在这样，听着帐篷外的风声想象了无数遍。

兽人传统中，孩子通过成人礼是前不允许和大人们一起坐在篝火旁的，在加拉达尔也不例外。大人的闲聊孩童们听不太懂，但打磨护甲武器的声音总是格外清晰。一声复一声，他便想象着帐篷外的是自己久别未见的父亲，直至沉入梦乡——也唯有这一刻，格罗玛什不再以谣传中的某种怪物，抑或一个无关紧要的名词出现。后来，有人展现给了他一段不同于童年想象的父亲的投影。影像里的人比认知里的虚弱瘦削得多，但他还是一眼认出了蔓延整个胸口的酋长刺青，这使得他“无端的捕风捉影”变得更加真实。

一次又一次的想象，他尝到了昙花一现的甜头，得以逃离不堪重负的耻辱，自然也忽略了这种滋味背后蔓生的恐惧。

直到时间剥去了他的“糖衣”。

加拉达尔的老人们，理应支持他的支持者们，一个接一个离去。糖衣下的“坏疽”赤裸地暴露出来，那正是他过去想象着连想象都离他而去，苟且度过每一天的提心吊胆。加尔鲁什又想起了黑石火枪手提过的“剧毒弹丸”，恐惧的空洞催生出腐肉，待到急需切割时，它们已然同他的全部黏连在一起了。

一个永远存活于他想象的亡灵，唯一能证明其存在的却是一个凹陷的空洞，他又怎么可能像真正的血亲一样回应他呢？

_“你想杀了我。”_

_不、不……_ 加尔鲁什几乎要在痛苦中大叫出声，那简直是对他深信不疑至今的事实的“亵渎”。可在加拉达尔的日日夜夜，他的的确确憎恨着自己的父亲，一边憎恨一边内疚，好像他无论做什么都不过是在原地转圈。

_我的耻辱……和荣耀。_

以及在煎熬中白白浪费一大半的光阴，皆起于这段他触摸不到，若非时光之相碎片也原本再无机会参与的人生。

_退一万步，能见他一面，实在太好了。_

起码上一次沉浸在想象中时，想象的身影是不会对他说话的。

_但是，不够。_

令人发狂的饥饿感又来了。

也许是喝下的血发挥了效力，他猜，这股诡异的渴求不止在他的胃里，连头脑里也发着热。 _那个身影是活着的_ ，加尔鲁什没头没脑地想到， _应当是活着的_ 。贴近时散发着温暖，咬开纹身覆盖的皮肤会流血，他得亲手抓住他，才能证明掌心下的肌肉因戒备而紧绷的触感不是幻觉……

也被自己划过脑海的丰富画面吓了一跳。

童稚时脑中的“过家家”毕竟填补不了感受的空缺，它们在加拉达尔住民咒骂他父亲时哆嗦着，捱到夜深人静时才肯偷偷挪到他的床边。而较突然涌起的喜悦更可怕的是，如今这些想象拥有了重量。

它们沉甸甸地压在他的灵魂上。除非扼杀掉它们的源头，否则只会一直涌现，一直膨胀，混杂着生前回忆的浊流，他则是积聚承载的洼地。可这一切的源头，对此毫不知情。对方还在自顾自地忙碌，隔着薄薄的一页兽皮门帘，铁器碰撞出一连串叮叮当当的声响。

浓烈的挫败感击中了他。

他可以预见自己的秘密被揭穿时，那双金色眼睛盯着他的背脊，掂量他的价值的情景， _他会为砍下我的头而难过吗？_ 腹部为这妄想痉挛似地烧灼起来， _反正我没法再从他这里索求更多了_ ，脊柱末端升起的罪恶感顺理成章加入了这场惩罚。

先祖在上，他惊恐地发现，他勃起了。

_可怜的加尔鲁什，你难道还没看出来吗？_

充血的性器在他的马裤里肿胀着，顶端分泌的前液蹭湿了紧缚着它的衣料。死亡让很多事变得诚实，尤其是欲望，一旦诚实起来竟是那么的面目可憎，也那么的叫他百口莫辩。 _见鬼的我在干嘛？_ 快被他忽略的饥饿感卷土重来，不满地抓挠着他的喉咙，意识到它指向的是什么，他绝望地捂住了脸。

_我忠于他，我是爱他的，我发誓……_

_可结果为什么是这样？_

帐外切削木矛的声音第一次成了他的折磨。

鬼使神差地……不，加尔鲁什不是什么蠢笨的雏鸟，一如每个正常男人会做的，他宁可选择握住那根东西。但短短一个动作，他就觉得自己像是把为那个名字所经受过全部的渴望、恐惧，以及心底深处的无法描述的冲动统统重新经受了一遍。过量的快感杂糅着悔恨和羞愧，冲刷得他头皮发麻；而这股浪潮稍稍消退后，对自己的厌恶又如同丑陋的礁石裸露出来，他不得不发狠地摩擦柱头的沟壑，盼着下一场浪潮快点淹没它。

“格罗姆……” _我一定是疯了_ 。

他甚至才意识到自己有多硬。柱身的筋脉突突地跳动灼烫着掌心，呢喃的名字刺激着前端的小孔吐出更多的浊液，打湿了他一手也染污了底下的毛皮软垫——但这显然不够。连血吼被玛加萨涂上毒药时也不曾感受过的亵渎像荆棘一样勒着他的灵魂，他有些难耐地顺着龟头向下，揉弄起鼓胀的囊袋，祈求这份亵渎能彻底地刺伤他，教他解脱，大脑却无情地背叛了他。这份亵渎尽职尽责地给予他痛苦，痛苦又放大了他的愉快、他的欲求，使他心跳加快。他不受控制地回想起对他父亲触碰过、说过话、取悦过和中伤过的每一个人，不可理喻的嫉妒蠢动着爬过汗湿的皮肤，每一寸都引燃起一团炽烈的怒火。

他希望那些人本该是他。

意图破壳的饥饿感得迟迟不到纾解，渴望成了他唯一的感觉，反复冲撞着最后的那层壁垒，好像随时将要满溢出来：“格罗姆，求你……”

而就在这时候，有什么毫无预兆地踏入了他藏身的帐篷。

“结束了？”背后传来的声音足以让他血液倒流。

快感的累积戛然而止，闯进的风吹开兽皮垂帘，顿时，他的丑态尽数暴露在了光线之下。他不敢回头去看逆光里对方的表情，只猜得到对方一定抱着手臂，望向他的眼神带着冷酷的怜悯。

加尔鲁什见过那样的眼神，当战歌酋长格罗玛什决定处死谁时。作为氏族首领，他意外地不爱动用流放手段，要么活着为氏族战斗，要么死去喂给荒野。

“告诉我……”过了很久，他才僵硬地开口。血管好似被冻结，只有尚未得到满足的欲望仍旧擅自发着烫。而且这下他也用不着回头了，对方正一步一步朝他走来，“……我犯了哪一条罪名？”

_我情愿你冲我怒吼，我情愿死得像个真正的战士一样……_

但是他的父亲，如果他还有资格如此称呼的话，却并未表露出多么夸张的怒意。相反，那双眼睛不动声色地观察着加尔鲁什的反应，似乎觉得他相当有趣——是看到最优秀的作战恐狼生下的幼崽里，出了一只惊世骇俗的畸形儿的“有趣”。

也许这点程度还够不上对前战歌酋长的“冒犯”。

“你问了个好问题。”对方说道。加尔鲁什注意到他的唇角还残留有兽血的痕迹，大概也是他没有第一时间杀死自己的原因之一。 _感谢心能之血，伟大的地狱咆哮尚有心情与罪人说话，_ “你是不是认为我没处置过像你一样的人？那我来告诉你他们的下场：我放他们脱下护甲和群狼搏斗，或者自愿向我手下最强壮的战士发起马克戈拉。”

不是“马克洛冈”？好吧，他收回前言。

“这很公平。强大的战士才有资格活命，羸弱的成为我的狼的食粮。不过……”说到这里，格罗玛什忽然笑了，“到时候每个战歌人都会看清，无论这些‘胜者’多么不惧死亡，也改变不了他们是个懦夫的事实——他们的尊敬源于胆怯，以至连靠近我的勇气都没有。”

 _确实非常……公平_ 。他从笑声里听出了一丝纯粹的残忍，生前的他为之效仿，即便死后也为之痴迷。 _换作是我，只会有过之而无不及_ 。

想到这里，他冷静多了。

_多少还残存一点挽回的余地……_

尽管欲望在嘶吼着寻求释放，他放任它肿胀着疼痛着，放任腰间的系带垂得松松垮垮，在不造成挑衅的前提下，从软垫站了起来：“那我会怎么样？这里没有那么多狼。”

“你也用不上一场决斗。”

_你说什么……？_

绞死刚萌芽的希望需要多久？“太浪费了”，尖刻的潜台词冲他当头泼了一盆冷水，心脏却因爆发的情绪而如坠岩浆。

“滚出去。”他在沉默中紧咬着牙，看着他的父亲鄙夷地抬起一根手指指向外头，“带新的猎物回来，除非你打算看着篝火熄灭。”

_你在痴心妄想什么东西，蠢货？_

连战死的权利也不被允许拥有，格罗玛什无非是想羞辱他，羞辱一个对他而言价值甚微的“弱者”。兜兜转转，又回到了他们见面的第一个问题：“你以为我是什么？”

是叫食人魔胆寒的“纳格兰灾星”，第一个饮下恶魔之血的罪人，以死解放了族人的英雄，统领起数支德拉诺兽人氏族的大酋长，还是只存活于他梦中的“父亲”的幻影？

_加尔鲁什，答案你再清楚不过。_

穿越回三十五年前的德拉诺时，他何以在屡次激怒对方的情况下赢得战歌氏族的信任？并不是什么“酋长的仁慈”，而是他握有足够多的筹码，证明了自己的荣誉和价值。

他做不到再往前一步了。

无法得偿所愿的渴求，垂死挣扎的苦楚，情感自四面八方袭来，在他心里横冲直撞，逐渐虬结成一团漆黑而浓稠的愤怒。

“你在等着我称赞你么？”见他迟迟不动，对方眯起了眼睛，“等着我说，‘我居然生下了这样的怪物’？”

_啊，你终于说了。_

高贵的灵魂诞生了一颗贪得无厌的心，一头臃肿扭曲的……怪物。

没有人能不在这番指摘中备受煎熬，奇怪的是，加尔鲁什反从自己的愤怒中尝到了一丝病态的满足，下腹的欲火借机烧得愈发肆无忌惮。

毋庸置疑，格罗玛什也注意到了。但对方并未直接转身离去，而是继续说了下去，用一种他咀嚼不透的悲悯语气：“我更不可能否定你。你继承了地狱咆哮的姓氏，它来自我父辈的血，我不想亲手玷污它。”

全身的血液沸腾，理智在这一刻荡然无存。

_我不要你的可怜，你说你不会否定我——_

他噌地站直了身体迈出步子，又好似想起了什么一样突然半途折返，向着帐篷里的另一个人猛地倾身而去。

地面歪斜了。

加尔鲁什起先听到了自己粗重得骇人的喘息，随后，发抖的手指摸到了与兽毛交织在一起的乌黑的头发。胯下的胀痛怂恿着他跨出最危险的一步， _以先祖之名_ ，他打赌他是彻底疯了。

“让我看看你的能耐吧”。

强迫自己自对方身上撑起来时，他正对上对方投向他的视线。淡金色的，灼灼如火，属于一只天生的头狼，他简直快压制不住恶毒的冲动将柱身的液体侵染上去。但是， _等等，还不到时候_ ，回忆里浮现了另外的东西：格罗玛什尔要塞初成，对方与此刻相同的眼神。那时的他们还站在同一条战线，可无论他怎么回忆，也记不起来那时不带杂质的对征服的热忱和喜悦了。

 _你后退了一步，为什么？_ 加尔鲁什用力地闭了闭眼。 _我用我的手夺得了我的东西，我做错了吗？_ 一部分的自己为对方怜悯般的让步而怒火中烧，却怎么也阻止不了另一部分可耻地自鸣得意， _我还不是轻松骗过了你_ 。

有第一次，自然就有第二次。

肢体相贴的行径得到了默许，怀揣有些不安的期待，他又小心地把额头抵在了对方的肩上。那双淡金色的眼睛依然安静地注视着他，仿佛无论他做出多么荒诞的表情都不会离开他的脸。

_看呐，看呐，高傲的格罗玛什……_

_看看你创造了一个怎样的怪物。_

“你眼里的我一定非常可笑吧，父亲。”他说，声音脆弱得就像被一碰即散的沙砾。 _他还在等待我的动作……_ 这个发现叫他的灵魂包裹进一片酸涩的疼痛，但他立刻就把它们亲手掐灭了， _软弱和退缩，哪一个都不会持续太久_ ，“叛徒在我的斧子下咽气，阻碍我的敌人在我的制裁下湮灭，我组建了属于兽人的部落……你认为这很可笑？”

“不……”回应他的是格罗玛什不屑一顾的冷笑，“你的所为与我无关。”胸前狩猎归来时溅上的血污被擦去了，却仍能嗅到残留的甜腥。他探出一只手紧贴着腰侧的皮肤向上，感受着克制着反击本能的肌肉在他的手掌下收缩，在拉扯到穿有金属环的乳头时，满意地听到了一声难以察觉的吃痛的吸气，“……你假惺惺地称我为‘父亲’，就为了对我做这种事。你简直能让食人魔自惭形秽。”

_该死的。_

满足化为了硬生生忍住的愤恨的咆哮。

_不要逼我，即使是你——_

然而他也清楚，那个人愿意放任他的肆意摆弄，从来不意味着愿意主动配合。

缄口不言是对方所能给予的最大妥协。就算他毫不留情地撕开他的衣物，圈住在角力中微微抬头的性器用力抚弄的时候，对方的反应也不过是偏开视线，竭力将喘息一滴不漏地吞咽下去。 _可敬的意志力_ ，他有点分不清自己是沮丧还是气恼了， _我简直怀疑食人魔是不是也对你做过这种事_ 。

光靠气息轻重和胸口的起伏来判断反馈实在算不上乐趣，何况焦灼的欲望一刻不停地消磨着他的耐心，对他穷追不舍的饥饿感反倒成了支撑他的唯一动力。

_告诉我，怎样都好，告诉我不是在做梦……_

越来越多的黏液随着动作溢出铃口，他报复性地把它们抹上对方的腿根，很快又曲起一条腿粗暴地卡了进去，将下意识想避开的某个人结结实实笼罩在他的阴影下。 _也许我该先卸掉你的一条手臂……_ 一直没能释放的阴茎硬到发痛，每抽打在对方大腿内侧一次就会留下一道濡湿的浅红色印痕，他想到一个主意，索性腾出一只手将两个人的都圈在了一起。

突如其来的刺激让他险些歪倒在对方身上。身体最敏感的部分无间地相抵，他从没想过这么做，也从没想过这竟可以那么的舒服。

但仍不及饥饿感带给他苦闷的十分之一。

_不够，还不够……_

渗出的前液多得让动作有些打滑，他稍微分了分心，注意到那双能轻易扭断野兽颈椎的手几次在情欲的围剿中紧握成拳，又颤抖着松开。得知对方并不好过的成就感犹如一颗微弱的火星，烫得他的下腹激起一阵战栗。可他又必须靠得相当近，才能体味到对方急促的喘息吹过耳孔的热度，那张嘴自始至终固执地一声不吭。 _我恨你_ ，他嘶哑地低吼着，差点骂出兽人语里最肮脏的词汇， _我们近得不分彼此，你到底在不满什么？_ 手里的动作因无形的焦躁而加快，引得一大波快感自接触的那点猛烈上涌，没撸两下，他就在骤雨般的高潮中射了出来。

高潮的瞬间，他故意用自己的獠牙抵着对方的颈动脉，品味着那部分皮肤在危险与欲火的双重凌辱下反射性地紧缩，又被它的主人强硬地维持原状的模样。 _你瞒不过我的_ ，加尔鲁什坚信他已胜券在握，对方无疑也被煽动了，只是自尊心不允许他轻易袒露。

“你想要什么……”啊，那张不肯示弱的嘴巴总算肯施舍他一点“声音”了。

滴水一样的余韵还敲打着尾椎，他哼了一声，还硬着的性器挤进对方的腿间，慢条斯理地磨蹭了几下：“别那么扫兴，格罗玛什，我的父亲。我不需要赏赐，假如有什么是我的，它从开始就属于我；有什么是我想要的，那就把它亲手夺过来。你把你的儿子‘教’得非常好。”

_而我，不过是满足了自己的小小愿望。_

只是并非所有人都能听到他走投无路的呼声，也并非所有人都能理解他“浅显易懂”的心思。

“……连你母亲的灵魂也会诅咒你的。”

当加尔鲁什准备将手指抵上对方后头的穴口时，他听到了这个叫他动弹不得的单词。

_高尔卡……_

记忆深处的名字苏醒了，念出它的声音是如此的破碎，犹如一枚贯穿心脏的生锈的铁钉。他在锐痛中攥紧五指，拾起的那把黑色头发却一缕一缕地滑落指缝。握了握最终空无一物的掌心，他怒吼着，一拳捶上了兽皮软垫。

_别逼我，我说了，别逼我。_

“我从未见过她……”重重地呼吸了几下，他退开了一些，痛恨自己看上去有多动摇和卑微，“我甚至记不得她的脸。是你给予了我如今的一切，格罗玛什·地狱咆哮，”连注视着他的金色眼睛也让他感觉如倒刺剜在肉里，那双头狼的眼睛，沉淀着同情和悲哀，但看的又不是他——不是加尔鲁什其人，而是一个长着加尔鲁什的脸的遗憾，“我的样貌，我的姓氏，我的地位……”他故意咬字咬得很重。方才射出来的精液飞溅在彼此的胸腹，他掬起它们，草草涂抹在那个等着吃下他老二的穴口，几近于恶意地要对方觉察到他的意图，“……还有我战斗至今的方向。”

_我受人追捧又遭人唾弃的人生，我所奉行的信仰，我所忍受的失败……_

_我迄今做了那么多，皆因你而起。_

如果说变质的渴望是一柄巨大的刀子，他此时无比乐意做那个攥着刀柄的人。

格罗玛什拒绝对他的剖白做出什么反应，好像不管他怎么费力表演，在对方眼里始终是一团舞蹈的空气。但是没关系，愤怒往往令他异常的清醒，清醒地将他脑子里的杂音连根拔起，区分什么带给他欢愉，又是什么反复刺伤着他。 _我不会给你第二次机会了，无所谓地把我扔在一边的机会_ ，哪怕潜藏的矛盾终将他撕成两半，哪怕往前已无回头之路。

_为了你我都少受一点罪……_

脑中最后的与渴望相左的部分也永远闭上了嘴，他掰开对方穴口潮湿的软肉，毫不留情地挺身捅了进去。

那一定疼极了。

 _连你都抑制不住声音……_ 一丝愧疚蒙上了他的心，但只维持了几秒而已。野蛮的进攻遇到了预料中的反抗，穴口严丝合缝地箍着撑满它的巨物，让他又爽又痛；而肠壁既像是在奋力推拒着伤害它的凶器，又像是惊叹于摩擦带来的新奇滋味，一下一下地把那根东西往里吞。好极了，他为身下被湿热黏膜包围的体验而飘飘然，恍如置身在最初的摇篮里；同时也糟透了，因为他还没有完全征服这处温暖的洞穴，那双有力的腿先不管不顾地挣动起来，他不得不额外花些力气才好让它们老实一点。

身下的躯体在出汗，透过接触传递来的热度告诉了他。可即便如此，即便肢体露骨地散发着寻求交合的信号，那个人宁肯咬破自己的嘴唇，用指甲割伤手掌，抵死同他负隅顽抗。他的对手……哦不，猎物，是一头身经百战的狼，他深谙这些血肉、骨头和肌腱里隐藏着何等的破坏力。 _不过别担心，格罗姆，最了不起的战士_ ，摒弃了无谓顾虑的头脑轻松得不可思议， _力量终将沦为欲望的燃料_ 。

他早已无暇关心自己变成了什么模样。

勉强适应了异物的肠肉一开始分泌出黏液，他就扣住对方的腰，大开大合地抽送了几下，然后在湿润的褶皱重新试探着咬住他时，猛地将整根性器一插到底。

鼻子嗅到了新鲜的血的味道。

吵闹的饥饿感总算知道消停下来，是个好兆头，但那双淡金色的眼睛却忽然不再看他了。

“……所以，”密布着汗珠的胸口剧烈起伏着，一个人怎么发得出这般虚弱的声音？侵蚀着一层浓重的阴影，好像说一个字就用尽了全身的力气，“你恨我。 ”

可那个人还是说了，说得足够清晰也足够冷静。

自己为之陶醉的每一波快感，或细密绵长或铺天盖地，于对方来说即是无尽的剧痛与屈辱。

“闭嘴……！”他就着穴口的血狠戾地一顶。

柱头阴差阳错地碾过前列腺的位置，身下的人分不清是疼痛还是快感，闷哼着弹动了一下。他难以置信地停住动作，但明知对方未必有余裕挣开他，禁锢着对方的四肢还是不假思索地施加了压力。他听到对方短促的轻笑，平复了很久才重新说出一句完整的话，“……你选择侮辱我，”话语拆散成了最微弱的气音，他仍能叫他束手无策，“你不敢杀死我。”

_为什么？_

他僵住了。

帐篷里到处散落着锋利的薄铁片，粗壮的铁链，一端削尖的铁桩。他们用这些材料加固东西、制作武器、切割猎物，随便哪一样都足以让眼前的人在数秒内殒命。

_加尔鲁什，为什么还不动手？_

隔绝了所有杂音的头颅，只适合盛装快乐的美酒。而一旦带来快乐的川流中断，无垠的死寂就形成了一个巨大的空洞，那是恐惧最钟意的巢穴。

_“我会被送到哪儿去？”_

_“加拉达尔，病人不允许加入部落的军队。”_

_停下来……！_ 他绝望地命令着。被揭穿的耻辱霎时间蜂拥而上，撕咬着桎梏着内里的皮肉， _停下来！！_ 但记忆里的兽人孩童仿佛在同他作对，执拗地朝着他看不见的前方伸出手臂。

_“父亲，我的父亲……他去哪儿了？”_

加尔鲁什发出了一声咬牙切齿地呻吟。

孩童的身影消失了，取而代之的是暴虐的因子在体内发酵。他扑上去扯住对方的项链，在把对方拉向自己的同时，将性器凶暴地捅进了更深处：“我有什么理由非杀你不可？难不成你喜欢我操烂你的尸体？”

他甚至没注意到自己的语速快得离谱。

_格罗姆，别逼我，别逼我那么做……_

“看着我！！”

_求你了，看着我……_

他努力不让声音泄露出太多哀求，可最终失败了。一想到方才的假设，痛楚就不受控制地反刍而出，那么多的，被他压抑的，他自己也不曾察觉的痛楚，恍如生生砍走他的手足。 _我的血亲，我憎恨的爱着的，我为之发誓千次万次的，我怎么可能背叛……_ 终于，他颤抖着松开手，把脸埋进了毛皮上披散的黑发里。

柔软的兽毛与柔软的发丝抚慰着他的脸，混合着血味的温暖气息是如此熟悉，离群半生的孤狼回到了他的狼群。

“父亲，格罗姆，我的……”

直至鼻腔酸楚难耐，加尔鲁什才发现自己不知何时泪流满面。

眼睛里，嘴里，鼻子里，堵塞着过去被自己嗤之以鼻的“软弱”的液体。

_哪怕只是我的一厢情愿……_

忽然间。

有什么轻轻地触碰了一下他的肩。

“那个时候……我以为你死了。”因为他的抬头牵动了相连的部位，轻触的指尖下一秒变成了掐在他肩膀上的划痕。短暂的停顿后，一声叹息落在了他的耳边，沙哑但平静，“我以为，你成了耐奥祖的陪葬……”

这是既没有在预言之石的投影里见过的，也没在加拉达尔的流言里听过的段落。

_他记忆里的，我的“死亡”。_

来之不易的回应令他一时情难自已，可张了张口，尝了一嘴复杂滋味的舌头，连一句像样的话都编织不出来。

埋葬在屠魔峡谷的格罗玛什是无从知晓他的真实经历的；而在三十五年前的德拉诺遇到的格罗玛什，则不可能这么自然地就接受了他的身份……

_“我知道你是谁，我还知道你做过的事。”_

在废墟的镜中窥见的幻象蓦地闯进了他的脑海， _死亡，是的_ ，在翻卷的不详的血海中，他不止窥见了自己的死亡，也窥见了对方的。

两次。

……两次？

加尔鲁什猛然意识到了什么。先前种种的扑朔迷离在逐渐明晰，也叫他手脚麻痹。

格罗玛什不是从一开始就在雷文德斯的。

格罗玛什也不是来自温西尔的城堡。

格罗玛什不认识温西尔，是他告诉他的。

格罗玛什甚至不为他的出现感到惊讶。

……

格罗玛什随着自己的出现而出现，却很难说会不会随着自己的存在而一直存在。

 _够了。_ 他在心里呐喊， _命运夺走了我的东西，一次，两次，难道连他的幻影也要夺走吗？_ 他拒绝接受，怒气冲冲。在怀疑的声音说出更多废话之前，已然盲目的大脑先一步把它们赶走了。

“那将使你坚持的许多东西变得毫无道理”？

经历过几番波折，扭曲了时间，改变了历史，连死亡也束缚不了他。他终于怀抱着梦寐以求的事物，凭什么得听一个毫无根据的声音在他的意识边缘冷嘲热讽？

_毫无道理，这才是毫无道理！_

“我想救你，格罗姆，我只是想救你……”

泪水非但没宣泄掉堵塞在胸口的情绪，反而使它们如吸水的棉絮一般变得沉重。愤怒和欲望重新夺回了主导权，他深深喘息着收紧了手臂，好像这时有谁来把他杀死、剁下他的四肢，他也绝不放手。

_这是你最后推开我的机会了，父亲。_

性器难受的胀痛叫他记起了自己真正该做的事，虽然不齿于玩弱小种族所热衷的情趣，但这次他的确是故意放慢了动作，只不过每一记都精准抵上肠壁的敏感点。在血与黏液的润滑下，甬道里的软肉顺从了不少，他的小把戏捣弄出了一连串细小的水声，也成功收获了对方来不及阻抑而从齿缝间逃逸出的呻吟。 _你还是一点也不肯配合_ ，这让他有些不高兴，而想到自己说不定是第一个对他干出这种事的人， _好吧，扯平了_ 。心血来潮地，他拉过对方的一只手按压着正被他侵犯着的腹部， _感受到了吗_ ，他低头耳语，那之下怒张的阴茎正好撞上黏膜，一阵震动夹带着让两个人都有些吃不消的快感传来，包裹柱身的内壁贪婪地咬紧，他的手掌也被死死地扣住了。多么奇妙，曾经相同的血在彼此的血管里脉动，现在交合着的一点重铸了这一珍贵的链接， _那是我给予的，紧密相连的快乐……和疼痛。_

然而。

假如能够永远地拥有这一刻的时间……

 _温西尔，死亡，_ 这些惹人厌烦的字眼不仅不会凭空消失，还老是不合时宜地在思绪里徘徊。加尔鲁什把自己稍稍抽离了一些，不经意间，目光落在了一支滚落在软垫附近的铁桩上。

“我猜，我们还有些话没有说通。”突兀的举动势必引来格罗玛什的怀疑，好在他的父亲并未看出什么端倪。 _你不肯说话又不肯看我，这倒给我行了方便_ ，“记得马尔高克吗，那个装模作样的食人魔？那次谈判前，我和你说过一些事……”抽出一半的阴茎在穴口周围缓慢地磨蹭，不上不下的感觉一定很不舒服，他笑了起来，一边垂下头，蹭了蹭对方因不耐烦而皱起的眉，一边拿余光观察了一眼铁桩的位置， _我知道该怎么做_ ，“当时我说：‘你太过自信了，觉得你的敌人玩够了就会对你放松警惕’……可我不是你的敌人，格罗姆，永远不是。”

_……我只会比你的敌人做得更好。_

是时候结束无聊的拉锯战了。

尽管他的阴茎硬得要命，对内里的舒适恋恋不舍，他还是暂时撤出了它，勾住对方的一条腿，抬高他的屁股，将那个被他操得足够开，在本能下张合着的穴口整个暴露出来。

他最重要的人在为他敞开着身体，浅褐色的皮肤上交汇着血和他的体液，简直像一场荒诞的春梦。

可就算这是一场梦……

_我的愿望不会改变。_

_我甘心付出任何代价，哪怕诅咒我自己的灵魂。_

“原谅我，父亲。”

借着亲昵温存的伪装摸到手里的铁桩洞穿了不设防的血肉，在把对方的一只手钉死在毛皮软垫上的同时，粗壮的性器蛮横地破开了因痛楚而瑟缩的穴道，一路挖掘到最深处。

咆哮声，震动了空气的咆哮声。

如同一只落入陷阱的野兽。

陡然抽紧的内壁夹得加尔鲁什险些射出来，不过反击比快感来得更快。

胸口遭到了一记重捶，肺里的空气顿时被挤了出去，他不得不向后拉开距离，以防止他的下巴被牵连进去。攻击来自对方尚能活动的那只手，即使在他的侵犯下体力早已所剩无几，那个人仍能做出最高效的绝地反击， _是我低估你了，格罗姆_ 。然而一只手被制也让对方丧尽优势，被强硬到不合常理的力量掐着双腿，大幅度的挣扎还导致埋在体内的性器改变了角度。猝不及防被侵入到前所未有的深度，那只手在挥出下一击前就脱力地跌落下去，绞紧了身下的软垫。

“格罗姆……”他假装无奈地叹了口气，控制住了那只攻击他的手，以称得上温柔的动作拨开遮在对方脸上的发丝。

淡金色的眼睛也在这时看向了他。

近在咫尺的呼吸因暴怒而急剧升温，但就算笼罩在阴影里，以一种极其屈辱的姿势被压迫着，头狼的眼睛依旧坚持与他对视，虚弱，但凛然无惧。他从那片金色的火焰里捕捉到了一缕痛心，明明微小得可以忽略不计，触及灵魂的灼烧感却令他可悲地产生了逃跑的冲动。等再看时，对方的眼底只剩下冰冷彻骨的杀意。

_你在积蓄下一次反击的力量，对么？_

加尔鲁什笑了起来。

他嗅得到身下的躯体竖起的层层戒备，因伤势而紊乱的气息在一点一点恢复成沉重且有规律的低喘。 _骄傲的头狼尚有牙齿_ ，他心知肚明，一丁点的掉以轻心也足以要了自己的命——但这些都只会进一步激发他身为战士刻印在血脉里的亢奋。

和施虐欲。

手指食髓知味地抚摸过被血液染红一大片的兽皮，接着捏住了伤口上的铁桩，重重按了下去。

身下人的呼吸窒住了。

小臂传来一阵火辣辣的疼痛，他不去看也猜得到是对方的指甲嵌进了他的皮肉。除此之外，他有了一个额外的发现：疼痛摧垮不了一个战士的斗志，但足以腐蚀他的防御，尤其是……混合了情欲的疼痛。蹂躏到甬道尽头的巨物意外地抵到了一圈软肉，不专门去刺激敏感点，也会如受惊般地一收一缩，以近乎淫靡的方式吮吸着他的柱头。

要命。他爽得倒抽了一口气。

_你的身体远比你本人直率多了。_

“格罗姆，你真该好好看看你自己……”

刻意只留龟头卡在穴道里，再一口气连根撞回去，只为了好让对方看清柱身上黏连成丝的混合物，还有他占有他的整个过程。

“你一直不作反应，我还以为你死了。”

当手指探进铁桩周围的伤口搅动时，手掌下的双腿便如濒死般地战栗起来。 _不要害怕，我的父亲……_ 他改为牵起对方完好的那只手，把手指一根根舒开，温柔地舔吻着上面大大小小的伤痕，而下身则毫不留情地发起了新一轮攻击。

“知道吗，我有了一个计划——”

性器的反复捣弄，使得一股一股的白浆随动作溢出穴口。 _我本想让你好过一点的_ ，他执迷地咬着对方弓起脖颈时凸起的经脉，揽住腰身就往胯下的肉刃上压。像是受了情绪的感召，那根东西顶得又狠又急，囊袋响亮地拍击着肉体，似是要叫对方除了被他填满外再也思考不了其他。

“我越来越厌烦和命运抢东西了……不如你死去一次，我就再‘创造’你一次。”

仿佛根本没意识到自己说了什么，不如说他更诧异这时候的自己还能讲得出如此多话。

狭小空间内挥发不掉的血腥气蛊惑得他血脉偾张，情欲的热度和疯狂支配了知觉的每个角落。与这具躯体相贴的部位都在专注地啜饮着埋藏其中的美味，无与伦比的美味，恨不能嚼碎他的骨头。即使这具躯体的主人吝于给他回应，自生理本能中倒灌的快感也舒畅得够把他的脊柱融化殆尽。

“你不是单独哪条时间线的你……没错，我发现了。但你的出现，让我确信凯诺兹在他无用的人生中至少做对了一件事……”

强烈的疼痛与强烈的快感究竟能产生怎样的化学反应？

身下的躯体被他顶得不住地晃动，连带着固定在铁桩下的手被一道拉扯。一部分软垫吸饱了源源涌出的鲜血，透出泛着心能光泽的深黑红色。晃动也令对方被冷落的性器蹭上了他的腹部，涨红的柱头硬挺着，在他接二连三的侵犯下吐着腺液。他突发奇想地圈住它套弄，对方搭在他手臂上的手指一下子抽紧，三道新鲜的血痕交错着结了痂的。

“那条龙……给我看了那么多时间线，那么多的灵魂碎片……”

_看呐，格罗玛什……_

最骄傲的头狼，也做不到在这样的攻势下无动于衷。

_看看你的下场。_

吞咽不及的唾液沿着嘴角滑下与汗水混在一起，断断续续的喘息渐渐掩盖不住不成声的呻吟。虽然身体徒劳地扭动试图躲开控制着他的魔爪，内壁却不知廉耻地抽搐着，向那根对他施暴的元凶谄媚。越积越高的情欲改造了这具身躯，把它变得敏感无比，一点点刺激就能让他和他热情湿滑的内壁一起被软化，他看上去快要被逼入绝境了。

“太多了。我发誓我会一个一个找到它们，控制它们，控制‘奇迹’的源头……”

“……不惜一切代价。”

再之后，加尔鲁什就不说话了。因为他没什么可说，也说不出什么像样的词句来了。

他满脑子只顾心无旁骛地操干着怀里的人，感受自己的阴茎是如何一遍一遍撑平内壁上的褶皱，又是如何被它们一遍一遍地接纳和榨取，感受高潮临近对方的双腿夹紧他的腰时直达骨骼的酸疼，仿佛他整个生命都捆绑于此。他知道他快要到了，或许他们都是。滚落的汗液模糊了视线，宛如泡进沸水中的体温剥夺了他的判断力，喉咙也只发得出干涩而焦灼的音节，意识里的整个世界都集中在了发狂交合着的那一点。

没过多久，迅猛的高潮如愿将他吞没。

射精时灭顶的快感犹如雪崩，他被冲得头昏脑涨，而肩膀上突然感知到了被尖锐物贯穿的刺痛。獠牙。仅存的认知辨出了它的存在，小小的尖端像是要把凝聚的痛苦通过撕咬悉数楔进他的肉里。

_真疼啊……_

不止疼痛，还有情欲、苦涩、悲哀，成千上万的情感洪流灌注在四颗獠牙里，越陷越深。他不由地想，如果骄傲的头狼选择的是一口咬穿他的喉咙呢？类似于当年那个悲惨的食人魔督军？

死人没法死第二次，但若是死……他把脸埋进了对方的头发，能以这样的方式分享痛苦，说不定连死也是一种幸福。

高潮的热力消退得一向很快，但余波却正好相反。

从对方身体里退出来的时候，加尔鲁什只感到四肢重若千钧。

他默默等着对方松开他的肩膀，然后才探身去解下对方被铁桩钉着的手，如同吮吸乳汁的婴孩一样，忘我而虔诚地吮吸着对方掌心那个面目全非的伤口，吮吸到铁锈味道的浆汁糊满了整个下巴。动作间，肩膀的孔洞里滴落的血水汇入了兽毛上赤红的溪流， _先祖在上，你流了好多血_ ，歉疚终于后知后觉地找上了他，可饱餐后的餍足终究占据上风。

梦中几度呼唤也遥不可及的身影被他毫无阻碍地拥在怀中，暂时的偏安一隅又怎样呢？他等这一天等得太久，久到他连时间的流动都快忘记了。

_我再不会同你分开了，父亲。_

他埋首在胜利的暖意中忘乎所以，全然没留意到有什么悄然靠近了他的颈侧——

下一秒，一记直切要害的钝击，他的意识中断了。

“你在说谎，加尔鲁什，我的……孩子。”

眼前的画面飘散前，迷迷糊糊地，他听到了刚才开始一直沉默着的声音对他轻声诉说。

温热的血浆拖曳过他的脸颊，加尔鲁什挣扎着想抬手去握住，但他实在太累了，才动弹了一下手指，黑暗就全盘接管了他的意识。

_“我会被送到哪儿去？”_

_“加拉达尔，病人不允许加入部落的军队。”_

_“父亲，我的父亲……他去哪儿了？”_

_“……他离开了。”_

再惊醒时，加尔鲁什感觉自己的脖子和被戈隆给踩断过没什么两样。

半梦半醒间，整个视野充塞着难以言喻的晦暗和昏沉。他隐约望见了血雨打在帐篷表面上的投影，也可能是神志不清时视野表面的黑斑，只有一个漂浮在黑暗中的声响让他无比的熟悉和安心。

那声音像是林风孤独的呼啸，又像是砥石打磨着铁器的节奏，隔着一段抽象的距离，回响在他空荡荡的颅底，一声复一声。

**FIN.**

  
===============

**【后 记】**

“若是不被允许的事，反而会燃烧得更猛烈。”

蝴蝶耳机真是百搭呢（开玩笑的请别当真！），不过这已经不单单是爱了，是孝啊！为什么我只是想随便发个车愣是扯了这么多出来，简直没得救了。

先说二设的部分吧，雷文德斯的镜子（游戏里只是传送门）、心能之血（雷文德斯猎惧者线最后猎惧者也从噬界者尸体上抽心能，俺寻思可行）、黑石火枪手的子弹（灵感来自于《幽灵公主》）、小吼在加拉达尔的经历……差不多这些。

“你是我创造的怪物”。设定成这种互为“创造者”与“造物”的关系……是方便于讨论问题，解释得直白一点，格罗玛什从生理层面和心理层面，都是加尔鲁什这个人的创造者，前者是血缘后者是加尔鲁什的行为动机。那么当这层关系倒错过来呢？实际上加尔鲁什在原作里，也一直在他的脑海里“创作”着自己的父亲，正如官方小说那些片段里所体现的，他用萨尔给他看的碎片情景来还原出一个理想的父亲，不断在梦里弥补自己的童年缺失，在他人口中维护自己父亲的形象——但我们都知道，格罗玛什从来不是一个完美的人，他的两面性堪称极端，一个开明的氏族首领，一个骁勇无畏的战士，同时也是个嗜血且无情的屠夫，人家不是守序阵营的啊，他有一套独立于主流价值外的属于他和战歌氏族的价值观（也得益于这套价值观，战歌能一直保持强大）。即使加尔鲁什的执念引来了“奇迹”，他依然无法否认和扭曲这一点，所谓“任是无情也动人”，那是他对父亲爱恨的真正起源（这独一份的价值观同时促成了年幼的加尔鲁什被抛弃和最后格罗玛什的自我救赎）。

“一个父亲的假象”。单说构思有点《本丸梅雨》2.0的意思，但实际上完全不是一回事呀。不过托了这类题材的福，加尔鲁什的独特之处也有了发挥的地方……执着，还有被放大了的执着。俄狄浦斯情结是存在双性讨论的余地的，所以加尔鲁什在原作里就算得上一个经典俄狄浦斯案例了，然而仅仅是这样，仅仅是他对父亲爱恨交织的情感还不足以提炼出角色冲突，他的心理问题真正的形成节点，其实在“共生期”，也即“前俄狄浦斯期”。这部分我在微博上讨论过，关于加尔鲁什的“抛弃创伤”和“理想化双亲”的倾向。而加尔鲁什对父亲的印象也恰好分为两部分：他的幻想（理想化父亲形象，带来快乐）和他的理性（他人眼中的父亲，带来痛苦）。前一个小标题解释了联系角色之间情感的纽带，那么这部分解释的就是对立，他的“创造”行为让父子重新联系在一起，可幻想（欲望）与现实的落差必然形成冲突。他和他父亲当然有冲突，剧情层面的冲突（或者说父子价值观的冲突，格罗玛什的心高气傲可不是加尔鲁什这孩子能达到的），他和他自己也存在一种冲突。

“不近人情的地狱咆哮”。作为一个父亲，对儿子这么说话委实残酷了些，不过正文里也说了，现在的他不认为自己是（至于他到底怎么想的那是另一个问题了）。他爹这种说话风格和放罪人去角斗场死斗的做派在官方短篇《统御法典》里就有体现，如果不是元首抓住了破魔者这张底牌，钢铁部落的大酋长只会更不客气（“你拒绝吗，元首？”），也符合战歌氏族淳朴的民风吧。可能《氏族之王》里他收留萨尔的段落会给人一种他其实挺仁慈的错觉，但那可是萨尔啊，带来希望之人。所以我想这种人对待不敬者可能反而会觉得对方很可笑，他的自尊心来源于他自己而非他的头衔，对冒犯的态度更有接近于“你想死吗？哦，不想，那证明给我看吧”，你得靠自己活下来才能换来一个正眼，真是自由的地狱咆哮。

BTW，虽然人家姓地狱咆哮，但姓氏是从他爷爷辈传下来的，这家人咆哮起来是很震撼啦，但并不是讲话都是吼来吼去的。你看《氏族之王》他跟萨尔讲解兽人传统，还有《地狱咆哮》里的那些，只要不惹毛他还是能正常交流的——所以说他儿子才比较黑啦，和他儿子一起时这个人总给人一种莫名的“天真”感，这可能就是被人类社会污染过和一直过着大草原自然原始的生活之间的区别吧。

“乱伦并不愉快”。首先，不谈伦理道德问题，拜托了你都看到这里了是不是。来讲正题。一些情节是基于精神分析的，而关于开车的部分，开始我就在考虑一个问题“要在床上打一架吗”，如果相方是黑手布莱克汉这种，大概就能看到激情似火地打起来了。不过因为这一发不是单纯为了肉欲，还有很多别的东西，那关键戏份还是给主角吧，为了不让某个存在太抢戏。他爹的定位更像是映照小吼的一面镜子（高度自我的主角占据大量主观镜头，导演表示很省事），但是，单纯的镜面关系感觉会让一方太工具人，怎么办呢，哦，iron will这种东西还是可以利用一下的嘛（只说台词不发出多余的声音，就是不回应就是心如铁石，导演表示很省事）。说背德我觉得也算不上多背德，兽人社会的伦理观相对来说更开放一点，而且格罗玛什有表态过，“揍你怕脏了我的手，骂你就像在骂我自己”，人家很难办的，最后就是这个结果……答应我，以后别再对你儿子心软了，他打不过你可你算计不过他啊。当然，我接受OOC的指责，主要还是想说明一下我这么安排的理由……对不起是我太five了它可以更好的。

车的地方还想补充一点，其实原本写大纲时考虑换个体位的，但后来想想换位不方便最后打手刀（你爹还是你爹）。我也想看脐橙，也想看拽着那头好看的黑长直干个爽，像AO3那篇《Breaking the iron will》（Gul'dan/Grommash），被黑手的黑手掐着脖子来一发也好啊，这俩互看不对付不是第一天了……但问题来了，哪里可以看呢？

“镜子的原理”。它发生了，这就是原理。像《恐怖游轮》那样，主角选择出海，故事就开始了，小吼碰了镜子，某人就出现了。聪明吼理解得很快，可能上一篇地牢里是被温西尔搞怕了吧。

总结：“比希望更炙热，比绝望更深邃，就是爱啊！”


End file.
